


New Start

by hiimnew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tony, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tonys a cute baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimnew/pseuds/hiimnew
Summary: Tony's been de-aged and until it's fixed the newly returned rouge avengers need to readjust to the states and the new team dynamics including a baby tony.





	1. Chapter 1

The rouges waited in the airport for Natasha as per requested by her for reasons she didnt feel like sharing though she said something had happened and things would be different, it's been three years and Bruce was joining them having caught a similar flight from somewhere else. They were all catching up when a small toddler seemed to distract them, from what they could tell he was maybe two though if so small for his age and was walking somewhat confidently towards them seeming to be distracted from his real goal by the group. The babe was cute with cinnamon coloured skin with hickory coloured freckles all over his face, tawny brown big bambi eyes and brown sugar hair, a real mop of brown curls in perfect ringlets one side (left) was pinned away from his face by a few bobby pins; he wore baby tan timber boots, iron man themed sweatpants, a black t-shirt with a big fuzzy grey sweater. Before he could reach them however a man with short platinum blonde hair, white skin and blue eyes dressed in dark washed jeans, brown dress shoes and a white untucked button up shirt floated down placing himself between them.

"V~" The child hummed smiling big reaching for the man with one hand while the other hand griped one of the waiting chairs

"Vision" A woman called coming into view she had short blonde curly hair and green eyes, she wore black leggings with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist and a white t-shirt and black sneakers

"Right here Natasha" The man or Vision called raising a hand as the child gripped at his pants

"Oh! hey guys" Natasha said smiling as she came to a stop

"Nat!" Clint said smiling

"Vision" Wanda said looking at the man

"Good afternoon" Vision said inclining his head to the group

"Come here Tony" Said crouching down as the child sort of waddled into her arms and she stood up with him in her arms

"Tony?' Sam asked confused

"Yeah about that" Natasha said as the child played with her necklace

"Anthony has had an accident and is currently de-aged to a child" Vision said gesturing to the child in Natashas arms

"WHAT!?" They cried surprised also surprising Tony who jump wide eyed hands clenching hard on her shirt and necklace

It took a few minutes to calm them down and explain everything but once the gist of it was done everyone though still in shock let the topic drop for a bit as they headed back to the compound in separate vehicle that Natasha, Vision and Tony which was fine. They arrived at the compound some time later and unpacked in their rooms before settling down in the common room with the big windows open so they could go to and from the back yard where Tony was currently playing in the grass with Red Wing. Tony would chase as best as he could to play tag with Red Wing while the others settled down and Natasha finished with the paperwork before giving them a proper explanation and the run down on the situation for the moment.

"Okay so first things first, do you understand the accords now?" Natasha asked and received nods from everyone else so she continued

"Then Rhodney is currently away with his girlfriend Carol, Pepper is busy with SI, Tony is de-aged and we are working on that with people like Dr.Strange and a few others. Tony does have some memories but right now it's hard to tell anything from him, all of you will be able to do most things like normal. Some of you need to meet with a therapist before active duty though." Natasha explained

"Okay so what do we do about him them?" Clint asked sneaking a glance at Tony who was still outside

"To be honest I dont know, I guess just go with the flow until we know more it's only been like this for a few days" Natasha said looking over at him

"Uh oh" Sam said as a shriek followed by wailing came from outside, they all turned to see Tony on the ground having tripped

"Shit Tony" Natasha said rushing over to him and picking him up quickly brushing him off

"The Boss is unharmed Natashalie" Friday said and Natasha nodded wiping away falling tears

"I have no idea what to do" sam muttered as Natasha tried to calm him down

"Clint you have kids how do we do this?" Wanda looks at him lost and nervous

"Okay okay" Clint said before telling everything he knew about child rearing

After a few minutes Tony seemed to have calmed down and Natasha brought him in while Vision brought her a plastic kids bowl full of blueberries which the toddler ate sniffling, chubby hands grabbing what he could while the group seemed to spread out going back to what routine they could for the day before they headed off to bed. Natasha took Tony back to her room and changed him into a one piece pajamas and popped him into the make shift crib they made on her bed before changing herself and climbing into the bed falling asleep to the sound of Tony breathing; during the night when Tony would wake or begin to fuss Vision would ghost in and either take him out or calm him there. In the morning around five am Vision took a wide awake Tony from Natasha's room and into the kitchen with one hand holding the child Vision used his other hand to prepare some oatmeal with berries for the little babe during which Sam and Steve went out for a run and slowly everyone began to trickle in excluding Barnes but he needed time to adjust to it all. The was going fine until Wanda opened the door to the compound and Ross with his group of men stormed in....


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda stumbled as the men pushed past her and further into the compound which was now alight with energy and noise as people yell and and get weapons Vision who was holding Tony quickly hides the child under the sink before throwing up a yellow shield while Wanda throws up her own red one blocking the men in. Ross who was no longer in a power position shouldnt be here but somehow it looked like he managed to get into someones back pocket but what were they after.

"How did you get in here Ross?" Natasha asked gun raised at them eyes cold

"Now Now Romanov I'm not here for your merry band or the magic freaks" Ross said as two collars lock around Vision and Wanda cutting off their magic

"Then what do you want?" Sam asks gun lowered slightly as he looks around the room

"I heard that Stark's a kid again" Ross smirked clearly happy about this position

"You wont touch him" Wanda growled, she may not like Tony much but this man was not touching that child 

" 'oss?" A small voice says and everyone whips around to see Tony peeking out of the cupboards 

"So it's true" Ross says a very dangerous look crosses his face

"Dont move" Steve says staring down the men who were now looking like starved dogs and Tony looked like a fine steak

"Dont" Natasha shouted as Tony climbed out of the cupboard he jostled in surprise

"Come here boy" Ross said holding out a hand

"That's far enough" A voice came filled with anger

They turn to find one Pepper Potts standing in the door way Wanda's collar broken in her hand and hot red energy illuminated her veins as smoke came off her like steam, unlike her business attire she was now wearing tall black heels with a pair of tight dark washed jeans and a white t-shirt; her red hair was down floating in the breeze and her face was calm but dark. Before anyone could speak Pepper stalked forward and James Barnes appeared from the other side ready for a fight as well.

"Potts" Ross said looking a little unnerved 

"Who said you come into my house" Pepper said dropping the broken collar with a bang agaisnt the floor

"Peppa" Tony said grinning wide and sort of running over to her

"Hello Tones" Pepper said face going soft before she looks back at the inturders

"Are you willing to fight all of us Ross" Vision said making Ross look around

Behind him in the hall was Wanda now standing with red magic dancing around her hands, further up an angry Pepper Pott extermis in full view, beside them to the right was Vision while still collared posed a threat and Tony at his feet, in front to the right was Clint standing on the coffee table bow drawn and arrow docked slightly behind him was Sam his gun up and back near the windows. To the left Was Steve T'Challa's shield on his arm and posed to strike into the doorway, in front of him angled towards the middle of the room was Natasha gun drawn and eyes on Tony and Ross who were to close to each for her liking, and directly in front of them near the windows was James Barnes the Winter Soldier gun raised and trained on him. Ross sided and made a move that looked like he was giving up before his arm stiked out like a snake and grabbed Tony lifting him by his arm dragging him to his body and gun against the tots head. 

"You are going to let us leave" Ross said as Tony scrunched up his nose

"No way in hell" Steve said

"We're leaving" Ross said cocking the gun

"Bye bye" Tony said waving at them unaware of the situation or maybe he was

(*~*)

They let him leave rather than risking a fight, whoever was helping Ross helped him disappear and disappear fast because when they were sure it was enough waiting they were already long gone and now the group was beginning the search with FRIDAY's help after they managed to get her back. Meanwhile Tony was sitting in the lap of an armed guard as they drove to some place in the woods far from the compound, Ross was talking on the phone so Tony played with his pajamas. The guard whose lap he was on was a woman she looked like she didnt belong with these people in fact Tony was sure she hated these people but it seemed she had no choice in the matter but she was nice enough to put on a pair of timbers so he was barefoot, well pajama footed. Tony was thinking up a plan when the truck finally stopped and the woman adjusted her hold on him and climbed out so Tony played along or as much as he could without it actually being real a lot of his mind right now was child mentality. He leaned his head on her shoulder and clutched at her military uniform as they walked into a building down halls and stairs until they walked into a hospital like room and it definitely smelled like one it made his nose wrinkle and he turned his head stuffing into into the woman neck and shoulder. Tony could feel her rubbing soothing circles on his leg as they walked over to a bed where he saw a man dressed like a doctor who seemed to be measuring chemicals and setting tools into a tray it sent shiver down his spine and the woman clenched her jaw he could see the pain in her eyes but she kept calm and cool to keep face amongst these men.

"Rae but him on the bed" The doctor said

"Sir I-" Rae began but she was cut off wincing slightly

"Put him on the bed Rae" the man said it seemed like he was the one in control then

"Yes sir" Rae said as she moved stiffly fighting her bod to obey the man

"Good you can all leave now" The man said and the others left leaving the two of them alone

"Mr.Stark" The man said leaning in towards Tony, Tony cocked his head the side before smiling at him

"You really have changed" The man said before grabbing a tool and beginning a full check up on him

"Well for the most part your normal then. How disappointing I suppose" The man said grabbing a needle full of some kind of glowing liquid Tony moved away

"Now now-" He began before he heard the sound of gun shots begin as a fire fight broke out

"What is-" He's cut off again by someone bursting into the room

"Sir someone sent out our location the Avengers are here" The man said before he's shot through the head and dropped to the floor dead

"Fuck" the man shouted and grabbed the boy running down the halls away from the fire fights

This man is holding painfully tight as he screams and try's to wiggle free but the man wont drop him even as an explosion goes off behind them and close enough to knock them forward stumbling down another hall to the right, people are dying and the whole area is now full blown war zoned, the man cuts another corner and sees Rae. Rae is only half dressed covered in soot and blood a single pistol in her hands as she spots them it looks like she is calling them over but as soon as he's close enough Rae shoots the man catching Tony as he slips out of the dead mans arms and falls. Rae tucks him close to her as she runs through the building not worrying about being caught she's just hoping to get out of the building before it comes down and save the child, she couldnt help him before but she was going to die before she lets him get hurt. The building around them is on fire, exploding, crumbling, flooding and covered in bodies but that doesnt stop her Tony can hear her muttering under her breath 'not this one' or 'you need to live' or 'I wont let what happen to mine happen to you' the last one got him, she had lost her child or children to these men. Tony knew this woman knew who he was but that didnt seem to be the problem, Tony thought she was like the soldiers in Afghanistan and he held tight to her as she stumbled pushed forward by a bullet ripping through her right side near her right hip and then another to her right side again under her breast. Tony was freaking out he was trying to do something but he was a child but it seemed to push her forwards she finally manage to push open the last door before the building collapsed but it came down on top of her; she tossed him to the grass in front of them as the building collapsed around her waist crushing her pinning her under the ruble. Tony was dazed for a few minutes before he managed to crawl over to her calling her name and tapping her cheek trying to wake her but she didnt move not even a twitch, so Tony reached for her neck looking for a pulse but there was none and the tears began to fall big blobs of tears slid down his soot covered cheeks turning them black. 

"Tony" A voice called making Tony look up and see Barnes running towards him

"Help me" Tony screamed clutching at Rae's shoulder full on sobbing 

"Shit" James said as he skidded to a halt beside him on his knees looking at the woman

"Help me" Tony screamed again trying to pull her out and James pulled him away smooshing him to his chest

"She's gone Tony, we cant do anything to help her" James said quietly as he held a sobbing Tony one hand on his head while he looked at the woman

"We'll send her off properly" James said this woman looked too young, a prisoner, maybe late twenties and she had risked her life for Tony knowing it would kill her one way or another

"James?" A voice crackled over the coms

"I got him" James said

"Oh thank god" Another awnsered 

"We're almost done meet us at quinjet" That was Steve

"I cant I need a body bag" James said as Tony bit into his suits straps to try to calm down

"What?" another said

"Bucky?" Steve said

"Look just meet me by the southwest exit by the wood line" Bucky said 

Sure enough once it was all over they met him there, by now he was standing Tony asleep in his arms and they could finally see what he meant. James had dug her out and laid her on the grass his own jacket covering as if to keep her warm, her body was broken and bloody from the waist down, pants torn and soaked with blood; she looked to young and her mouse brown hair was jaggedly cut around her shoulders, her face was dirty and blood dotted on here and there. On her hand was a ring, a single gold band around her left ring finger and in her other hand a picture was crumpled up; the picture showed what was before they found her, a small family of three in front of a small white picket fenced home with a sold sign, the woman was even younger early twenties with long brown hair and grey eyes, she smiled big as she held a baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket, she wore a long blue skirt and a white tight fitting crop top with grey low cut sneakers, beside her was a man a little older with black air cut military style and he was dressed in a NAVY uniform hat tucked under her arm and german shepherd by his side he too was smiling big. The group slowly moved her and carried her back all solem even if they were relived that Tony was safe, the flight home was quiet everyone was sore and tired and the mood was low, even so when they got back they handed Tony over to Pepper and she would make arrangements for the girl while the others cleaned up and headed for bed.

Pepper had washed Tony and changed him before seating herself on one of the couches a shawl around her shoulder laptop on her lap while Tony lay beside her covered in a blanket as Pepper began to make the arrangements, she first looked for family and while she waited for replies she began the funeral preparations. First she bought the woman a black dress it went all the way to her feet an had long sleeve, she also bought her some gold jewelry before she moved on to the next thing, it turned out to be flowers so she ordered red carnations, daffodil, gladiolus, and statice; she picked out a nice venue, a nice coffin, a nice tombstone and wrote the words she would speak when it came time. 

The next morning the mood was still low and it seemed to bring them all closer somehow they all ate breakfast together and spent time filling out incident reports and Tony, well Tony decided that even in times like this some fun needs to be had. So still clad in fuzzy bunny footy pajamas he wanders into the game room and hides under one of the chairs and had FRIDAY tell the group he has decided to play hide and seek and it would be nice if they joined so he didnt play alone. All the avengers including Pepper were kind of stunned but went along with it and began searching for Tony; it was Clint who found him first but before he could touch him Tony laughed and squirmed away before running out into the hall notifying Sam and Wanda who gave chase as well. Tony was laughing so hard he stumbled as he tucked into one of the bedrooms, it was Sams, and hid under the bed clasping his hands against his mouth trying to muffle the sound the others had moved on searching again until Sam found him under the bed and Tony made another break for it only for it to end when James catches him swinging him up and into his arms. All in all the turned out fine and the best the rest of the day having fun


End file.
